Drop Dead Gorgeous
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Draculaura and Frankie catch Cleo and Ghoulia in a very interesting position, one that neither ghoul had ever thought of before. How will the two deal with it? *Hopefully I didn't steal this title from like 1,000 different stories.*
1. Chapter 1

The deep bellowing of the school bell rang throughout Monster High, signaling a change in classes for the students. While most of them casually headed to another room, a few particular ghouls were in a rush - namely Frankie Stein and Draculaura.

"Come on Frankie, we're gonna be late!" Draculaura was frantic as she pulled her friend by the wrist. With a hand yank, Frankie's hand was pulled off of her arm with Draculaura continuing to run. "Cleo's gonna be angry if we're late for Fearleading practice!"

"Draculaura, wait! My hand!" Frankie followed her shorter friend, who slowed once she realized she was holding the green girl's hand from her. She reached out and the hand reattached to Frankie's wrist. "Thanks." Frankie smiled. "Isn't this weird, though? Cleo calling for us during class time?"

"We don't have time to think on it, move your bolts!" Draculaura replied as the ghouls reached the doors of the gym. Almost knocking the double doors to the floor, Draculaura and Frankie burst inside with worried looks on their faces. "We're sorry, Cleo! We were held up, and - Cleo?"

Draculaura looked around; not a single ghoul was there, save for herself and Frankie. She turned to Frankie, who shrugged.

"This is when Cleo wanted us, right?" Frankie asked. "You said it yourself."

"That's what her text said!" Draculaura frantically dug into her back to retrieve her iCoffin. Pushing a few buttons, she held the phone up to Frankie's face. The screen read "Fearleading 2, DO NOT BE LATE! 3 Cleo"

"Huh, even a heart. That's not like Cleo." Frankie said, putting a hand to her chin. "Where do you think everyone is? Maybe Cleo's text to you had a typo."

"I don't know." Draculaura sulked, walking over to the bleachers where she and Frankie now sat. "I guess we'll just wait."

"Draculaura, do you hear something?" Frankie asked. Draculaura looked at her, then around the room. "No, seriously. I swear I hear something coming from ..." Frankie stood and turned to face the bleachers. "Behind us, actually."

Both ghouls walked to the end of the bleachers and peeked their heads behind them, careful to avoid being seen. Both of their jaws dropped at the sight before them: Cleo and Ghoulia sat together, their arms around one another while making-out. Ghoulia especially seemed into it.

"What is this!?" Frankie almost shouted before Draculaura slapped a hand over her mouth; neither Cleo nor Ghoulia heard them. Draculaura moved away from Frankie, putting a finger to her own lips to hush her. "Sorry. What are those two doing? They're both ghouls!"

"I know that!" Draculaura whispered. "They're kissing, what does it look like? You've done that with Jackson, right?"

"Well, I- ... I haven't." Frankie sulked. "I broke up with him and Holt last week. Have you and Clawd-"

"Nope. I can't do that to Clawdeen." Draculaura replied. "Not yet, anyway. Let's get out of here before we're noticed."

Frankie and Draculaura moved from their hiding spot, tiptoeing towards the double doors. Frankie gently pushed them open: home free!

"Where do you ghouls think you're going?"

Both girls froze at the sound of a very angry Cleo. They turned, seeing Cleo with her arms crossed and Ghoulia standing behind her, the zombie looking somewhat nervous.

"We didn't see anything! We didn't see you two kissing or anything - ouch, hey!" Frankie groaned in pain when Draculaura elbowed her in the side to silence her.

"With a ghoul, Cleo?" Draculaura asked. "What about Deuce? Are you two having problems?"

"My personal life is none of your business!" Cleo stomped her right foot, marching towards the girls. "Ghoulia and I just have a little thing going on, that's all! If I hear a single word about this in the halls, I'll have you two bandaged tight and stashed in pyramids! Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes." Draculaura replied nervously.

"C-Crystal." Frankie gave a thumbs-up. "Not a word, we swear."

Cleo waved her head, her hair brushing against the ghouls' faces as she walked out of the gym. Ghoulia walked behind her, giving Draculaura a very sympathetic look and the best smile she could muster. Ghoulia groaned in zombie-speak before leaving behind Cleo.

"Well, at least Ghoulia has some kind of shame." Draculaura said when the two left. She looked at Frankie, who still seemed to be in shock. "What should we do? Do we tell Clawdeen and Lagoona?"

"No way, you heard Cleo!" Frankie exclaimed. "She'll take my arm and beat me with it!"

"That isn't what she said." Draculaura raised an eyebrow. "That sounds not-as-bad."

"Well, whatever!" Frankie replied. "Still, we can't tell anyone. Not the other ghouls, you can't tell Clawd, and we can NOT tell Deuce!"

"He deserves to know, Frankie." Draculaura said, the two ghouls leaving the gym and heading down the hall. "Cleo's cheating on him with her own best friend."

"It's not cheating, just a 'thing.'" Frankie corrected her. "Besides, all we saw was a kiss."

"That was no normal kiss, they were swapping spit!" Draculaura looked disgusted at the idea. "Zombie spit, Frankie! That HAS to be some kind of fatal."

"Ghoulia's never been bothered by it." Frankie said. Draculaura sighed at her friend's dense response, shaking her head. "Look. Let's meet in the library after school and talk about it. We'll figure out what to do then."

Throughout the rest of the day, Draculaura couldn't focus on anything other than what she saw. Clawdeen told her that she had been called on during Bite-ology at least three times, and she flat-out ignored the teacher. Draculaura was shocked to learn this, instantly fretting what might happen to her grades. Clawdeen told her to laugh it off; the teacher was a substitute and had no idea she wasn't possibly some kind of mute. Clawdeen asked her what was bothering her, but Draculaura simply told her it was homework.

After the ending bell rang, Draculaura practically ran to the library and found Frankie waiting at the door.

"Come on, we can't really talk in here. Let's hit the catacombs." Frankie smiled.

"Oh, great idea! It's deserted down there. I'm sure Operetta won't bother us." Draculaura smiled in return. The two left the library and headed for the elevator to reach the underground.

Deep in the catacombs, Draculaura and Frankie found an empty room, locking the door behind them. Frankie leaned against a wall as Draculaura paced in a circle.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Frankie asked. "To be honest, this has been in my head all day."

"Yeah, mine too." Draculaura replied. "I just can't see kissing another ghoul. I mean I suppose your lips would be soft, and taste like that fruity lipbalm you use, and ..." Draculaura trailed off.

"Wait, what do you mean 'my' lips?" Frankie asked. Draculaura's entire face turned red at realizing what she had said. She looked at Frankie, whose hands were on her hips. "I thought the idea of kissing another ghoul wasn't something you liked."

"It isn't, not at all!" Draculaura's blush remained on her face. "It's just, well, if Cleo does it, eventually she's going to want us to do it too!"

"No, she won't. That's not how kissing works." Frankie shook her head. "Sleepover games are different than real life."

"Sleepover games? What are you talking about?" Draculaura asked, obviously confused. "Nothing happened at that sleepover at Cleo's."

"Well, yeah, actually ... something did." Frankie blushed, looking away from the shorter ghoul. "You fell asleep first, so you kind of missed everything."

"Oh no, don't tell me you-"

"No, not me. Lagoona and Clawdeen."

"Clawdeen?! She's my best friend, she tells me everything!" Draculaura shouted. "I would know if she kissed another ghoul, Frankie!"

"Cleo made her promise to keep quiet." Frankie replied. "Lagoona really got into it too, tongue and everything-"

"No no no, shut up shut up!" Draculaura plugged her ears with her fingers. "I do not want to know that my best friend kissed a ghoul that wasn't me!"

"A ghoul that 'wasn't you'?" It was Frankie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I'm confused. Are you against this, or not?"

"I don't know!" Draculaura groaned. "I don't know what to think, especially after Clawdeen-"

"Draculaura, calm down." Frankie pulled Draculaura into a hug, stroking her pink-and-black hair. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Frankie ..." Draculaura muttered, burying her head into her friend's chest, which she just barely reached. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Draculaura." Frankie nodded, still stroking the ghoul's hair.

"C-Can you ... I mean, will you ... Would you try this with me?" Draculaura looked ashamed, looking at the stone floor. "I'm sorry, I'm not meaning to use you as a test dummy. I just don't know if I can face Clawdeen right now, and to be honest I'm beginning to trust you more after all of this." Frankie blushed at her friend's request.

"Sure." Frankie nodded, and bent down to reach Draculaura's eye level. "I'm flattered that you'd ask -"

Frankie was cut off by Draculaura's lips pressing against hers; their kiss took no time in becoming deep. Their mouths opened soon after, Draculaura's tongue probing Frankie's mouth with no restraint or resistance from Frankie. The ghouls' tongues entwined, frantically twisting around the other until Draculaura pulled away, a line of saliva connected the two heavily-breathing ghouls.

"W-Wow." Draculaura muttered. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, i-it was." Frankie agreed. "I'm glad you were my first kiss."

"M-Me too." Draculaura nodded. "I don't think Clawd could match up to you."

"How do you know that? You've never kissed him to compare." Frankie smirked at the vampire girl. "Are you going to run to him and try it?"

"Not a chance." Draculaura leaned in and kissed Frankie once again, this kiss open-mouthed as well; Draculaura seemed to be a very quick learner. "I think, i-if it okay with you ... I would like us to have a 'thing' too. It would just be to see what Cleo sees in it, though!"

"Of course, yeah." Frankie nodded and ruffled her friend's hair. "That's all, right?"

"... No." Draculaura confessed. "I really, really liked that. I want to do it more."

"All you have to do is ask." Frankie smiled. Draculaura grabbed her collar, pulling Frankie close again.

For the remainder of the afternoon, the girls stayed hidden in the catacombs, making-out for hours on end. Neither wanted to stop, and neither did - at least, not until they heard the howls of wolves signaling a full moon outside.

"I should be getting home." Frankie said, pulling away from a now pouty-looking Draculaura. "Don't worry, there's always tomorrow, silly." Frankie chuckled at Draculaura's childish expression, like a kid who had a toy taken away.

"Fine." Draculaura pouted. "Tomorrow morning, meet me down here before class starts. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last without you."

"Text me tonight, 'kay?" Frankie kissed Draculaura's cheek before leaving the room. Draculaura froze, rubbing her cheek - even though the two had spent hours kissing, that last peck seemed to mean more than the others. Draculaura's blushed, the entire afternoon replaying in her head. Kissing Clawd was always a fantasy of hers, but after today, Frankie was the only one she could ever imagine kissing. She was Clawd's girlfriend though, so she couldn't be getting a crush on another ghoul, especially not one of her own friends.

This wasn't love, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Draculaura bit her lip.

She bit hard enough that it was beginning to hurt, but that pain was nothing compared to the churning in her stomach.

The young vampire's eyes darted left and right, frantically looking around. The darkness of the catacombs didn't help, either. Draculaura had arrived hours ago, not being able to sleep the night before. Visions of Frankie danced in her head: Frankie's soft, smooth lips. The smirk on Frankie's face before they kissed. The warm feeling that Draculaura felt around her that evening.

"Draculaura? Are you here?"

Draculaura's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Frankie's voice echoing through the catacombs. She burst out of the room she had been waiting in, almost knocking the door from its hinges as she ran to meet her.

"Frankie! I've only been waiting forever!" Draculaura replied, leaping towards the green-skinned ghoul.

"Sorry I'm late, I was-mmph!" Frankie's excuse was cut short by Draculaura's lips. Frankie's eyes widened as Draculaura took no time in sliding her small tongue into Frankie's mouth, their tongues moving as one like this had been a normal activity for ages. If Draculaura had anything to say about it, this would be. Frankie's arms ran down Draculaura's back and hugged her close as their kiss continued, neither of them letting up for a moment.

When they pulled away, Frankie noticed that Draculaura's legs had been wrapped around her waist and the little vampire was holding onto her shoulders to stay eye-level with her. It was kind of cute, actually. The look in Draculaura's eyes wasn't the same unsure, embarassed look from the previous night. No, this look was nothing but pure lust.

"I'm not done, Frankie." Draculaura said matter-of-factly. Frankie smiled, but shook her head.

"Come on Draculaura, if we don't hurry, we're going to be-" Frankie paused when Draculaura put a finger to her lips.

"I said," Draculaura began, smirking at Frankie with her fangs barred. "I am not done."

Helpless to resist (or, more like she didn't want to,) Frankie's tongue found Draculaura's once more when the shorter ghoul forced her into another embrace. Draculaura moaned into the kiss, something that surprised Frankie for a moment until she noticed Draculaura had been grinding her lower body against her waist. This was definitely unexpected, but since Frankie was in the middle of a third make-out session with Draculaura, she couldn't judge.

"Okay, Draculaura. We need to stop." Frankie gently pushed Draculaura away, whose eyes started to tear up. The pink vampire's lower lip started to rise in her best pouty look she could manage. "No. We have to get going or we're going to be late to class."

"Fine." Draculaura groaned and hopped down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Frankie and nuzzled against her chest. "You're the best friend a ghoul could ever have, Frankie."

"Yeah, you too." Frankie nodded, patting Draculaura's head. "Y-You too."

During Bite-ology, Frankie's mind was completely away from the classroom. All she could think about was hugging Draculaura's small body, to kiss her lips, and to see the vampire girl's lust-filled eyes. The thought of Draculara made Frankie's bolts spark rather violently, but her teacher luckily bought her excuse of "a bad bolt cold." Frankie rest her head on her palm, twirling her long black-and-white hair with her index finger. Draculaura was so cute. Draculaura was such a happy ghoul.

Draculaura was her ghoulfriend.

Wait, what? Ghoulfriend?

Well, of course they were ghoulfriends! They're best friends, after all. It's not like Draculaura could ever be THAT kind of ghoulfriend to her, right? Draculaura had Clawd in her life!

Frankie wondered what Draculaura was thinking about right now. Was she thinking about her? She looked down at Draculaura, who sat one row below her. Draculaura seemed bored out of her mind, her eyes wandering the room with every second. If Frankie knew what was running through Draculaura's mind, her bolts would've electrocuted the entire room.

Draculaura's mental images were a bit more lewd than Frankie's: The two of them sharing a deep kiss in their pajamas at one of Cleo's slumber parties, keeping hidden from their friends. A vision of Frankie giving her a wink and licking her lips.

Draculaura's eyes widened and she shook her head to bring her back to reality: this is wrong! Clawd Wolf is her boyfriend and she loves him! Draculaura sighed and went back to her thoughts, imagining Clawd presenting a rose to her, or pulling her into a kiss, or just snuggling with her while watching a movie ... But in every thought, Clawd quickly turned into Frankie, usually in just a few seconds.

Draculaura snapped 'awake' once more, her mind racing: what's wrong with her? Why can't she focus on her loving boyfriend? Frankie was her friend, and was only helping her experiment with something new. Nothing more. Frankie was a great friend, though. She was beautiful, loyal, funny, and would be a great ghoulfriend, Draculaura thought. She might even see putting Clawd on hold if it meant hanging with Frankie more. She liked the idea of walking hand-in-hand down the hall with Frankie. It seemed right.

Before either ghoul could write a single note down, the lunch bell rang. Both girls practically jumped in their seats, quickly gathering their things and making for the door. Draculaura took a left, and Frankie a right; neither girl wanted to see the other, at least not right now. It didn't help, however, that they had to cross paths to reach the lunchroom. As they both turned, they bumped right into each other - Frankie looked down to see Draculaura's face buried in her chest. Draculaura didn't volunteer to move.

"H-Hey, Draculaura." Frankie greeted, patting the vampire's head. "You wanna get some lunch together?" Draculaura looked up from between Frankie's breasts and shook her head.

"Catacombs." Draculaura muttered. "Right now."

"Now?" Frankie asked, her voice a bit stressful. "You need to eat, y'know. I'm fine with lightning, but you need a salad at least." Draculaura shook her head, now hugging Frankie. Frankie frantically looked around, praying their friends hadn't found them yet. "Fine, fine! Just for a minute, okay?"

"Fangtastic!" Draculaura exclaimed, grabbing Frankie by the arm and running off, which caused the limb to pop off of Frankie's body. Draculaura paused, noticing Frankie felt too light to be behind her; she blushed when she saw she just held a limb. "Sorry, Frankie."

"No sweat, ghoulfriend." Frankie said.

Both girls froze.

"Ghoulfriend, y-you know! Ghoul who is my friend!" Frankie stammered.

"Y-Yeah, I knew you meant that! Me too!" Draculaura nodded. "Totes!" Being careful, Draculaura took Frankie's arm once more and lead her down the hall, heading for the elevator. Neither of them saw the white blur quickly following them, hiding in the wall with every few steps they took.

"The catacombs?" Spectra popped out of the wall, quickly typing on her iCoffin. "What are those ghouls up to?" Spectra placed her iCoffin in her pocket, disappearing into the wall once again.

Draculaura took no time whatsoever; as soon as the elevator started to descend, she jumped at Frankie and wrapped her legs around her waist, already starting to kiss her. Frankie was no longer surprised and accepted the kiss, the girls' tongues moving as the elevator descended to the ground.

When it stopped, Draculaura hopped from Frankie and started to walk, the two heading for their now 'usual' hiding room. As soon as the door was locked, Draculaura pounced on Frankie, knocking her to the floor and pressing her lips to hers.

Neither girl heard the sound of a snapshot being taken. Neither heard Spectra's frantic typing on her iCoffin.

After ten minutes of being on her back, Frankie's tongue and entire body started to get tired. She gently pushed Draculaura away, who gave her usual pouty "don't make me stop" look. Frankie smiled.

"You're getting lunch whether you like it or not. Come on, let's go." Frankie pointed for the door. "March."

"Fine, miss Stein!" Draculaura teased, leading Frankie out of the room. "We're coming back after school anyways, right?"

"Of course." Frankie agreed. She paused, surprised at her answer - it hadn't even been two days of this, and already Frankie was used to it.

"Frankie, I've been thinking about something." Draculaura said quietly, kicking at the floor as the two rode the elevator back above ground. "Well, Clawd is the most important boy in my life."

"Yeah, I know. Clawd's a great guy." Frankie nodded. "What's wrong? Is he fetching the wrong magazine?"

Draculaura giggled at her friend's attempt at a joke. "No, no. I've just been thinking. It's not a bad think for a girl to have a most important ghoul, is it?"

"Well, no, I guess not-"

"Well, also, I was thinking, just like how a girl can have a boyfriend, do you think it's possible for one to have a ... a ..." Draculaura was shaking, her eyes refusing to meet Frankie's. Frankie's bolts were sparking uncontrollably. "Frankie ..."

"Yes, Draculaura?" Frankie asked. Draculaura took a deep breath.

"Frankie, I ... I want a ghoulfriend. Not a friend. A real ghoulfriend, like I am to Clawd." Draculaura confessed. "I ... I want you."

Frankie felt as if she could electrocute herself into fainting.

"Draculaura, I ... this is kind of sudden. What about Clawd?" Frankie asked. Draculaura looked into her eyes and shook her head.

"I will figure Clawd out later. Right now, I want be with you. I want to be YOUR ghoul." Draculaura turned away, her entire face red. "I don't really understand these feelings right now, but I trust you. I would like to try this, too."

Frankie didn't expect Draculaura to be so educated on the topic - Frankie couldn't judge, though: she herself knew nothing about it.

"S-So ... w-what do you say?" Draculaura asked. She hoped Frankie couldn't see her fingers crossed behind her back. Frankie paused for a moment. This was indeed what she had been daydreaming, but what would this do to Clawd? Would they even tell him? What about their friends, would they accept? Cleo wouldn't have much choice, all things considered.

"Yes. I'll be your real ghoulfriend. Your girlfriend." Frankie accepted. Draculaura's eyes widened, the little pink vampire holding back a squeal of joy as she lunged at Frankie, hugging her. Frankie smiled, running her fingers through Draculaura's pink highlights. As if on cue to ruin the moment, both of their iCoffins started to ring.

"Who could this be?" Draculaura fumbled in her purse for her phone, pressing a button. "It's from Spectra. It's not a blog update, either."

"Same here, just a regular message. A picture message." Frankie replied. Both of them pressed the button to load the attached image.

Draculaura and Frankie both stared in shock at the phones. They looked at each other, then at the phones.

What they saw was the same picture of Draculaura on top of Frankie, the two in a deep kiss. Text accompanied the picture: "Explain this to me or explain to the school, your choice. Spectra."

"Spectra is BLACKMAILING us?!" Draculaura was fuming. "What did we ever do to her?!"

"Now, now." Frankie pulled Draculaura into a hug, instantly calming her. "I'm sure Spectra wouldn't do that to us. She must have a reason for this ... threat." Frankie looked at her iCoffin again to confirm she wasn't just seeing things. "I guess we'll have to find her and talk this through."

The elevator ceased movement, making a very loud noise as if someone threw a wrench in its gears. Before either of the girls could speak, they saw a white blur phase through the wall, soon forming into a smirking Spectra.

"I'll save you the trouble." Spectra said. "Now please, ghouls, start talking. I'm simply dying to know." 


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie gulped nervously. Draculaura looked furious.

Spectra just smirked.

After appearing to the two ghouls, Spectra somehow caused the elevator to return to the floor of the catacombs, leading Frankie and Draculaura back to their hideout. Spectra phased through the door, followed by Draculaura and Frankie who gave each other nervous glances.

"Okay ghouls, out with it. I want every detail." Spectra said calmly, turning herself solid and sitting on the floor against a wall. A notepad and pen appeared in her hands.

"Well, there isn't much to tell." Frankie said. "Draculaura and I just decided to try something new, and-"

"-and YOU spied on us!" Draculaura angrily finished Frankie's sentence, pointing an accusing finger at Spectra. "This totally isn't like you, Spectra! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"I'm innocent, ghost's honor!" Spectra replied, holding a hand to her chest. "I'm just out to report what's going on, it's my job!"

"You're being a real creeper, Spectra!" Draculaura shouted at her. The vampire's angry yell echoed throughout the room. "I thought you were our friend!"

"Draculaura, she hasn't put anything online." Frankie was checking her iCoffin. "Nothing at all. No need to get so flustered."

"I don't want to hurt you ghouls," Spectra jotted something down on her notepad. "I'm just curious, that's all. Don't get your fangs bent out of shape. I AM your friend, always will be."

"What we're doing is no ones' business but ours!" Draculaura snapped at her. "I haven't been this angry since father tried switching my salad dressing with blood! I ... ugh, why did I say that ... w-word ..." At hearing anything blood-related, Draculaura instantly became dizzy. Frankie ran to her and held her in her arms.

"It's okay. I'm here." Frankie whispered. Draculaura nuzzled into Frankie's chest with a smile. Spectra watched in fascinated, furiously scribbling on her notepad.

"Okay then, I guess I can skip your reasoning." Spectra said. "Just one question, ghouls. Have you two had sex yet?"

Frankie and Draculaura both turned to her, looking very shocked.

"W-What kind of a question is that?!" Draculaura looked frantic. "Ghouls can't do that with other ghouls!"

"... Can they?" Frankie thought out loud. Draculaura looked surprised at her answer.

"Frankie! Come on, we can't do that!" Draculaura protested. "I don't even know how!"

"Oh, I can show you."

Both ghouls looked at Spectra, who was slowly working her tube top down her body. The spaghetti straps were to her elbows with the top pulled down to her stomach - her large breasts were in full view to both ghouls. Frankie and Draculaura stared at Spectra: when not a ghost, the girl had pale white skin. Her breasts were no exception, large and round as her clothes would imply. Her nipples weren't large, but weren't small, either - one could actually call her "perfect," save for the unusual purple coloring - Her nipples' color matched her hair perfectly.

"Spectra, cover yourself!" Frankie turned her head. "Draculaura, say something-"

Draculaura just stared. The vampire's eyes wouldn't leave Spectra's breasts, something the ghost girl was enjoying. Spectra held her large breasts in her hands, squeezing them and giving Draculaura a wink.

"You can touch them, if you'd like." Spectra smirked. "Anything to get a scoop, you know."

"W-We'll take a raincheck!" Frankie grabbed Draculaura's wrist and pulled her out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Draculaura didn't resist, but stayed perfectly silent on their way to the elevator and up above ground. When Frankie pulled her into the hallway, the lustful look in Draculaura's eyes hadn't disappeared. "Snap out of it!" Frankie gently slapped Draculaura's cheek.

"F-Frankie? What happened?" Draculaura asked, rubbing her cheek. "All I remember is Spectra coming, and she ... her ... b-big ..."

"Yes, that happened!" Frankie looked a bit angry at the thought of this - was it jealousy?

"Frankie, are you ... are you jealous of Spectra getting my attention?" Draculaura asked. A slight blush crossed Frankie's face at her question. "Oh my ghoul, that is adorable!" Draculaura pounced on Frankie, hugging her tight. "You're amazing, Frankie! I'm such a lucky ghoul!"

"T-Thanks ..." Frankie smiled awkwardly, leaning down to kiss Draculaura's forehead. "I think we should keep to ourselves for a bit, at least until Spectra loses interest."

"Yeah, we won't be able to use the catacombs anymore." Draculaura pouted. "I don't know what we're going to do now."

"If I may make a suggestion?"

Draculaura and Frankie paused - someone had seen them - and worse, saw Frankie kiss Draculaura. Both ghouls turned, seeing Cleo with a smirk on her face, arms crossed and Ghoulia hiding behind her.

"As I said, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Yeah?" Frankie asked. Draculaura's hug didn't end, the vampire now holding Frankie protectively.

"Yes, well. I suggest you ghouls follow me." Cleo said, turning and walking in the opposite direction. Frankie noticed Ghoulia soon took Cleo's right hand in hers, and Cleo didn't protest.

"What the fang is going on?" Frankie asked Draculaura as they followed. Draculaura had followed Cleo's lead and took Frankie's hand in hers. The vampire didn't look nervous at all - she kept looking forward as if this was a completely normal thing. Frankie looked around; the hallway was, fortunately, abandoned save for the four of them. "Cleo, where are we going?" Frankie called out. Cleo turned, still walking.

"Look." Cleo scoffed. "Ghoulia and I have been talking ever since you two creepers caught us. We decided that if you two are going to try and copy your beloved leader," Cleo smiled at herself, "we should at least educate you on things."

"Muuuuuuuh." Ghoulia turned to face Frankie as well, nodding in agreement with Cleo. "Meeeeehh."

"I ... I guess." Frankie answered, looking at the floor.

"Mehhhhhh." Ghoulia smiled, or attempted to. She looked at Cleo, who gave her a smile in return. After another few silent minutes of walking, Cleo and Ghoulia slipped into a classroom, leaving the door ajar for Frankie and Draculaura to follow. Draculaura locked the door behind them and followed Frankie to a row of desks, sitting next to her.

"Okay ghouls, we need to have a talk." Cleo said. "My first question is the most important."

"Muuuhhhh." Ghoulia nodded. "Muuuuuuh?"

"Good choice, Ghoulia." Cleo agreed. She looked at Frankie and Draculaura.

"Well? Out with it, ghouls. Is it love?" 


	4. Chapter 4

"L-Love?"

Frankie looked at Draculaura. Her ghoulfriend smiled at her. Frankie smiled back. She looked at Cleo and Ghoulia, nodding.

"I love her." Frankie nodded with a smile. "I love Draculaura."

"I love you too, Frankie." Draculaura leaned on Frankie's arm.

"Well, that's out of the way." Cleo smiled. She sat on the teacher's desk, still focused on the ghouls. "I'll believe it until there's trouble in paradise."

"Muhhhhhhhh." Ghoulia shot Cleo a dirty look. Cleo feigned surprise.

"Me? Negative? Ghoulia, I never!" Cleo protested. "I'm just preparing them for anything, is all!"

"Mehhhhhhh." Ghoulia shrugged.

"Don't we get a word?" Frankie asked. "I'm not worried about anything happening. I'm perfectly happy."

"Me too." Draculaura agreed. "This was the best decision I've ever made."

"Oh, really?" Cleo raised an eyebrow. "I wonder about that. What about Clawd, hm?" Draculaura's face turned pale - well, pale for her standards.

"Clawd?" Draculaura spoke as if she had never considered the boy. "I ... well, Clawd is my boyfriend."

"Oh, I know." Cleo nodded. "But Frankie is your ghoulfriend. Double relationships are never a good thing."

"What about you?" Draculaura asked. "You and Ghoulia have a thing!"

"Oh, that's different." Cleo dismissed her accusation. "You see, I'm perfect. Perfection can do whatever she wants."

"Muhhhhhhh!"

"Don't sass me, Ghoulia."

"Mehhhh .."

"Anyway, Draculaura." Cleo placed her hands on Draculaura's desk, looking into the short ghoul's eyes. "You need to get around to deciding. How is this going to work in the future? School dances, movie nights, slumber parties, anything.

"I ... I don't know what I'm going to do." Draculaura sulked. She looked up at Frankie. "I just know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm sticking to Frankie like lip gloss." Frankie kissed Draculaura's cheek at her attempt at a compliment.

"I'm not going anywhere either." Frankie agreed. "We'll handle things as they come, right?"

"I wish you two luck." Cleo said. "Now then, the catacombs. Since Spectra started poking around, you two can't have your time alone in there. I would suggest the bleachers, but since SOME ghoul-" Cleo glared at Ghoulia, "-thought it would be a good idea and got us exposed, we'll have to think of something else."

"What about the belfry?" Draculaura suggested. "I hang out there all the time, and I can just ask the bats to fly off for a while."

"It's a start." Cleo put a hand to her chin. "Although a bit dangerous."

"We could use rooms like these." Frankie said. "It seems quiet around here."

"Tried it." Cleo replied, shooting Ghoulia another dirty look. "Someone started moaning a bit louder than usual and gave us away. Again."

"Mehhhhhhh." Ghoulia shrugged.

"You did too!" Cleo shot back. "If you weren't so sensitive, it would've been fine!"

"Muhhhhhhh."

"That reminds me." Frankie's bolts sparked at the thought in her head. "Spectra asked us something a bit unusual."

"Oh yeah?" Cleo asked, sounding genuinely curious. "What was it?"

"Well, first she flashed Draculaura, and asked if we've ever had-"

"she did WHAT?!" Cleo gasped.

"Muuuuuh!"

"Well said, Ghoulia!" Cleo agreed. "Spectra doesn't usually do that kind of thing!"

"Muuuuuuuuuh. Mehhhhh."

"What do you mean, "total slut?"" Cleo looked at Ghoulia. "That's news to me."

"Explains a lot." Frankie said. "She asked if we've ever had sex."

"WHAT." Cleo's shock turned to anger. "I don't CARE how starving she is for a story, that ghost is out of line! She should be asking ME about that, not you two!"

"What? Why would she ask you-Cleo!" Frankie's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you and Ghoulia-"

"Deuce doesn't touch me anymore, okay?" Cleo cut her off. "Ghoulia's been there for me, and it just kept going until stuff happened!"

"Cleo, this is all kind of unrelated." Draculaura said. "Get to the point."

"Fine." Cleo scoffed. "Ghoulia and I wanted to offer you ghouls advice. If you're going to keep this up, you need to do a few things." Ghoulia wheeled a chalkboard next to Cleo, filled with writing. Ghoulia handed Cleo a pointer stick. "Rule one, stay discreet. The school doesn't need to know."

"Got it." Frankie nodded. "That won't be hard."

"Rule two, keep it safe." Cleo tapped the pointer on the board. "I cannot stress this enough. If the wrong monster catches you, you're done. You two need to pray that Spectra didn't leave unhappy today."

"Muuuuuuh." Ghoulia chimed in.

"Don't be gross, Ghoulia." Cleo snapped at her. "Anyway, rule three: stay positive."

"That one doesn't make sense." Draculaura spoke up. "We're both happy."

"This one will make itself clear in time." Cleo said. "No matter what happens, you must have each others' backs. Ghoulia and I learned this one the hard way."

"Muuuuuh!"

"Oh, you're right. We should be getting out of here." Cleo agreed. She looked at Frankie and Draculaura with a serious expression. "This conversation isn't done. I know it makes no sense now, but it'll all come together soon. Just remember that you love each other and everything will be fine."

After another pipe-up from Ghoulia, the four ghouls left the room and headed their separate ways. Draculaura once again took Frankie's hand as the two walked.

"None of that made any sense." Frankie said. "Cleo sounded as confused as we are."

"Totes." Draculaura agreed. "I do love you, though."

"Are you sure? It's been two days." Frankie regretted those words at the sad look on her ghoulfriend's face. "I mean, I love you too, I just don't want to be forcing you away from Clawd is all!"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do about Clawd." Draculaura sighed. "I'm not sure how to go about it. I'll have to get some advice from someone." Draculaura stopped in place. After a moment, her eyes lit up. "Idea!"

"What?" Frankie asked. "Hey, where are you going?" Draculaura pulled away and ran for the double doors at the end of the hall. "Uh, text me!"

"Got it!" Draculaura yelled as she ran out. "I love you!"

"Yeah ..." Frankie sighed. "You too."

The next day, Frankie couldn't find Draculaura. She checked the catacombs (and could've sworn she saw Spectra phase out of the wall when she reached the floor) and the belfry was empty. Just as she was about to give up and head to class, Frankie heard a familiar voice come out of nowhere.

"Hello, Monster High! It's Cupid here, your resident love expert!"

Frankie noticed a random monster was walking by with a boombox, something that was unusually common these days. She snuck behind them, trying to listen in.

"Oh, we have a caller! P-Please, caller! G-GO on!"

"Hello, Cupid? You sound distracted, are you okay?" It was Draculaura's voice. She sounded more concerned for Cupid than herself.

"Y-YEAH, I'm fine, caller! P-PLEASE go-Oh, yeah!-Go on!" Cupid seemed to moan through speaking. Frankie couldn't figure out why.

"Uh, sure. Anyway, I have this friend who's a ghoul, and she's having relationship problems." Draculaura said. Frankie's eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah-Ah, right there!-I know how that is c-caller! Go on!" Cupid moaned. "F-Faster!"

"Talk faster ...? Uh, okay. Well you see, this ghoul is in a relationship with a great monster already, but someone else has come into her life and she isn't sure who to choose."

"Y-Yeah, that's a toughie, caller! I-hey, give me a second, okay?" Cupid's voice was getting quiet.

"Yeah, sure." Draculaura replied. Cupid's voice was soon replaced by the school's anthem.

- 'Walkin' down a darkened hallway' -

- 'Everybody turns to look at you' -

The music continued, and Frankie heard what sounded like muffled moans playing behind the music. She heard a faint "YES!" that sounded like Cupid before the music ended.

"Okay ... whew, that was great!" Cupid came back on the air, her breathing heavy. "Okay, caller, on to your problem."

"Yeah. What should she do? This ghoul's never even been with another ghoul before, so that's even more confusing-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, caller. ANOTHER ghoul? As in two ghouls? Together?" Cupid asked. "Uh, wow, caller. I've never really dealt with that. I think you should visit me here and we'll talk about this one. The airwaves can't handle this yet."

"Okay, that'll work." Draculaura agreed. "I'm on the way."

An audible 'click' of a phone hanging up came before Cupid's show went off the air, replaced by the school's anthem.

- A sinister style, mystery with a smile -

- You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous -

Frankie wasn't sure which was worse - Draculaura practically telling the entire school about them, or going to Cupid to spill everything. Either way, she couldn't allow it. Frankie turned and ran down the hall, heading to where Cupid broadcasted from. She just hoped she'd get there before Draculaura - for someone who agreed to keep things under wraps, the little vampire was quick to tell it all.

Unfortunately for Frankie, Draculaura was already stepping into Cupid's broadcasting room.

"Ah, Draculaura." Cupid greeted her. "I had a feeling it was you."

"Yeah." Draculaura nodded. "Hey, what was going on with you?" Draculaura asked. A monster boy she'd never met before walked past her.

"Bye-bye, handsome." Cupid said in a sultry voice, blowing a kiss his way before the boy left the room. She returned her attention to Draculaura. "Just a little bite from the love bug, nothing more."

"Sure, whatever." Draculaura ignored her. "I'll get to it. Frankie and I have a thing going on, and I don't know what to do-"

"Don't say anything!"

Draculaura and Cupid looked to see Frankie practically busting through the door.

"Don't tell her anything!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Too late, sweetheart." Cupid gave her a sympathetic smile. "Your secret's safe with me, though."

"Fine." Frankie sighed. "Well Draculaura, you'd might as well."

"I don't know what to do about Clawd Wolf." Draculaura looked at the floor, ashamed of herself. "I'm in love with Frankie. She's my ghoulfriend. I can't explain it, but thinking about Clawd really doesn't do anything for me anymore."

"The heart knows what it wants." Cupid smiled. "Clawd was nothing more than a simple crush. It sounds to me like Frankie's the ghoul for you, sweetheart."

Draculaura smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Frankie, how do you feel?" Cupid looked at the mint-skinned ghoul. "Do you love Draculaura too?"

"Of course I do!" Frankie nodded her head. "I'm just afraid I'll mess her life up!"

"You're not gonna mess up a thing, sugar." Cupid assured her. "If Draculaura was worried about that, do you think she'd have her arms around you right now?" Frankie looked down to see Draculaura hugging one of her arms. She smiled and kissed the vampire's forehead.

"I guess you're right." Frankie replied.

"Just be more careful, Draculaura." Cupid wagged a finger at the pink-haired girl. "Your voice isn't exactly hard to hide. I think you're going to have to do a bit of damage control if you keep spilling your guts like you did to me."

"I'll be quiet." Draculaura agreed.

"You two are putting me in quite the predicament." Cupid said. "I haven't dealt with ghoul-ghoul situations since Robecca's last party, and that wasn't pretty. I'm not really sure what to tell you besides keep it silent."

"Are two ghouls really that taboo around here?" Frankie asked. "I thought Monster High was a place for acceptance!"

"It is, sweetheart." Cupid nodded. "But it's still a bunch of sexually-starved monsters in the prime of their lives. Acceptance and tolerance only goes so far."

"What does that mean?" Draculaura asked. Cupid smiled, sighing.

"If someone finds out you're getting some and they aren't, fur's going to fly." Cupid said. "Especially from your gender."

"Getting some?" Draculaura looked confused. "Getting some what?"

"Oh boy." Cupid sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. Seriously?"

"I have no idea, either." Frankie chimed in. "Getting kissed? We do that all the time."

"Oh ghouls." Cupid placed a hand to her forehead, shaking her head. "Ghouls ghouls ghouls ..."

"Is there something we should know about?" Frankie asked. Cupid walked over to the door, locking it tight. She flipped off all of her radio equipment and put a sound blocker over the microphone. Cupid gave the girls a smirk.

"It's time for Cupid's lessons in love."


End file.
